


angel [Tease]

by Tease (Sexinthelounge)



Category: SISTAR
Genre: 69, F/F, Oral, Smut, rushed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexinthelounge/pseuds/Tease





	

Saturday night and you were ready to hit the town. Since you broke up with your ex, you now felt revived and excited. A few of your friends had invited you to a club for some drinks, dancing, don’t give a fucks (as they like to call it). Once you stepped into the dimmed room, you had to say this was going to be a night to remember. 

Once a drink was put in your hand, it was on. You set out to the floor with your friends and started to dance the night away. One drink became two, and then three, and then you had lost count. It wasn’t until someone came up behind you that you felt loose enough to just let go and have fun. When you turned around you came face to face with a goddess. It might have been the alcohol talking, but no one ever looked that beautiful to you in your life. 

She laughed at your gawking and asked your name. Once she heard it, she reciprocated her own as Hyolyn. The name just rolled off your tongue and she gave you a wink. You took that as a cue to pull her closer and continue dancing.

After some of the alcohol wore off, the courage still lingering while the liquid part didn’t, you became a little more daring and slid your hands further down her waist. She was curvy as could be and you loved it. Hyolyn did too, apparently, because she guided her own hands closer to your chest. She leaned in, close to your ear, “how about we go back to my place?” 

You nodded as fast as you could, not wanting to miss this opportunity with a gorgeous girl. After telling your friends that you would see them tomorrow, you grabbed Hyolyn’s had and quickly exited the club. The entire cab her hands were rubbing over you. The driver never looked back in the mirror, sure that he had seen this numerous times to get upset about it.

Right when you were feeling very daring enough to touch her you are pulled out of the cab and dragged up two flights of stairs. 

You noticed there were a couple of other girls just chilling around the living room, equally as beautiful. 

“My…roommates, if you will,” she said with a flick of her wrist and you decided to pay no mind to them. Once you were in her room, she pushed you towards the bed. Hyolyn finally pressed her lips against yours and it started out as innocent. Just two lips pressed together, but that changed soon to deep kisses. She let out a couple of little moans as she moved closer.   


She laid you down on the plush mattress. She tucked her fingers underneath your shorts and tugged them down, taking your underwear with them. Hyolyn sat back up to remove her own clothes as well.

Stark naked in front of a goddess, and you were already wet. She kissed you once more, swirling her tongue around yours. She slipped her fingers over your breasts, over your belly button, and wasted no time in pushing into your heat.

“Fuck, you’re soaking, mind if I have a taste?” She didn’t wait for a verbal answer as you bucked your hips to the touch. Hyolyn leaned down, wet tongue already sticking out and she licked a strip up your pussy. Satisfied with the flavor, she dove back in and her lips immediately attached to your clit and you were a moaning mess. If you thought her kisses on your lips were deep, she definitely took the cake on your lower ones.   


It was all too much, and not enough at the same time. She slipped a finger inside of you, curling against your gspot. The pleasure tripled from there and it was coming way too close all too soon. 

You didn’t want this to end just yet. 

“Stop, stop, stop,” you said breathlessly. Hyolyn sat up, confusing all over her face. “Did it not feel good?” She questioned. Shaking your head, you turned around, sliding underneath her and coming face to face with her own soaking pussy.   


“This will be so much better.”   


She didn’t get a chance to say anything because your fingers spread her lips, and tongued at her entrance. Finally Hyolyn understood what you wanted. She leaned forward to get back to work on you, completing the 69. To give pleasure as you were receiving it was heavenly. 

Hyolyn’s musky scent smothered your face and you loved it. She was moaning at your ministrations and you to hers. She put two more fingers in you and curled them over and over again. The little string inside you that kept you grounded was being pulled tight and you weren’t sure how much longer you could last. 

Hyolyn was dripping with arousal, by your own actions. By the sounds she was muffling, she was getting just as close. You wrapped her arms around her waist having her full on strattle you. Hyolyn sat up, forgetting about pleasing you at the moment as she chased her own.

Her arms went up to play with her breasts, but you tugged them down and held on to them, leaving her to just grind against your mouth. 

A particularly hard suck pushed her over the edge and she was moaning so loud. Her hips slowed as she came down. Without missing a beat she shoved her fingers back in your and continued to massage your gspot until you came, equally as loud as her.

She slumped against the bed, exhausted.

“That was positively amazing,” she murmured. Your turned over to look at her and she was just glowing.  


“Yeah it was.” Hyolyn pulled you close, with a smile on her face and gave a lingering kiss on your lips.

  


Originally posted [here](http://sexinthelounge.tumblr.com/post/139675510355/hi-im-also-the-one-who-requested-hyolyns)


End file.
